Attention-Whoring
by NekoChanDegeneracy
Summary: Just a bunch of stories about Jinx being a hoe. Dont let your mom find this in your history.
1. Birthday

Gizmo and Mammoth were seeing less and less of Jinx lately. Usually she came in early if the morning stinking like alcohol and slept most of the day. She never helped them with heists, just demolished ATMs and pocketed the cash. At first they wanted to argue with her, but they figured the whole thing was partly because she had basically become the team leader when the new members showed up. Today was her birthday. They wanted to give her a nice day to maybe guilt her into sticking around more often, so they told her the team was taking her out for dinner.

The boys dressed casual, trying to hide their identities so the cops wouldn't immediately be called on them. Jinx took a while to get ready, and honestly stunned them when she came out. She had on a strapless black dress with fishnet tights and heels. Her makeup gave her instant bedroom eyes and highlighted her lips. She knew how to guide the eyes.

"Nice dress." Mammoth said.

"Thanks," she smiled, "do you guys like my necklace?"

She pulled a silver necklace out of her pocket and put it over her head. The little moon charm sank right into her cleavage. She did this on purpose so the boys would look. "I bet See-More likes it." Gizmo said and bumped his teammates shoulder.

The teen in question blushed and bumped Gizmo back. He hoped Jinx didn't hear him but she walked up and grabbed his wrists. "Isn't it cute?" she asked, fluttering her lashes at him.

"Ah-hah... y-yeah. Brings out your... um, eyes." the guy stuttered and wondered what he was supposed to be doing with his captive hands.

She smiled and surprised everyone by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He was redder than he had ever been and just sort of laughed as she released him and skipped to the door. "Come on, let's go!" she sang.

The place was packed as expected. The team was happy about that because that meant they would blend in better and not stand out to anyone looking. To everyone's surprise, during the meal, Jinx wanted to order some drinks. Alcoholic drinks. The waiter was about to ask for her ID when his face reddened and he almost dropped his little order notepad. She slipped a napkin with writing on it on his notepad and he said, "Coming right up." and left.

Kyd Wykkyd blinked in surprise.

"Uh, what just happened?" See-More said.

"There's no way he thought you were 21. And you're not... are you?" Mammoth said, confused.

Jinx giggled. "Of course not. I grabbed his junk and gave him a little 'favor' note."

She said it so casually the boys just blushed and started laughing. She had changed so drastically lately. The waiter came back with margaritas for everyone. They had a good time getting as drunk as the restaurant's drink limit would let them until Gizmo looked up and locked eyes with someone familiar. Cyborg was in line at the front to get some takeout and was shocked to see them there.

"Crud!" Gizmo said and ducked.

Cyborg didn't want to panic the hundred people in the restaurant by starting a fight right away so he headed over. "What are you creeps doing here?" he demanded.

"Look man, we're just eating. No violence, no crap." See-More said with his hands up.

Cyborg sniffed. "Yeah and I bet your innocent teenage selves didn't threaten the waiter to get you drinks without a card."

"We didn't threaten or intimidate anyone... it was a little... bribe. Can we just do this tomorrow, please? I just wanted to come out here and look pretty and have a good time." she said, twirling a strand of her curled her.

She looked up at the hero with pleading eyes and leaned forward at an angle that gave him a direct look at her cleavage. She noticed his eyes dart there for a second before locking back on hers. "And it's also my birthday, in case you didn't know..." she said with a little smile.

Cyborg sighed and started to walk away. "Just this once. You start _anything_ and I'll have the whole team here."

Relieved, they continued. Jinx went to other tables and flirted with the men, finishing off their drinks and getting herself almost wasted. By the time they paid and were ready to leave, she was giggling about nothing and singing silly things. At home, she yawned loudly and kicked her heels off in the direction of her room, then laid on the couch and peeled off her tights. She wasn't too drunk to realize that her dress was riding up but she was hoping the panty flashing got her some attention. See-More averted his eye.

The boys one by one started heading to bed, but See-More was worried she would hurt herself. He helped her get to her room and was about to leave but she asked him if he would help her with something. She told him to hand her the laundry basket with clean clothes in it so she could get some pajamas and when he turned around, she had taken the dress off and was standing there in only her panties. He looked away and held the basket out to her, but she was determined.

"I'm not _that_ drunk, sweetie." she said and set the basket aside so she could get closer to him.

She gently grabbed his face and turned him to look at her. Her chest rested on his as she pushed him against the wall. "I was hoping for a little favor." she said.

He almost forgot to answer. "W... What?"

"I wouldn't want to break tradition," she said, "but I never got my birthday spanking."

He gulped as she trailed her hands down to his and rested his palms right on her butt. "Come on, See-More," she said, "it'll be your little present to me."

"Jinx... I don't... I can't do this when you've been... been... drinking so m-much. It's not right-"

"I'm not drunk!" she said and stood straight up, balancing on one leg. "See? Who can do that when they're beyond tipsy?"

"Jinx you can backflip off a building when your sober, this is nothing for you anyway." he said and gently pushed her off of him.

"We don't have to fuck, I just want a little attention..." she said.

He was surprised. She was too and got a little embarrassed to admit it. "Please? I just want to have a little fun and play... it's my birthday..."

He still couldn't get over that she basically admitted her intention at first was sex but now she was just trying to "play" a little before bedtime. "What are you... saying? What do you want to play?" he asked nervously, worrying that she might be having some problems and was acting out like this to get some attention.

She looked nervous now, too. She walked over to him and grabbed his wrists again. She put his palms on her breasts this time. He felt her heart beating fast and she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. When she pulled away, he was hoping she didn't notice that he had a boner. She pulled his arm and led him to her bed where she made him sit down. She giggled and laid over his lap. He smiled in a stupid way when his eye rested on her lacy panties. He raised his hand.

"Um, excuse me." she said.

"What now?"

"You can't do it yet! You've gotta take them off."

He slowly pulled the cute panties down and watched as she kicked her legs to make them slip all the way off her ankles and on the floor. "I'm ready, daddy." she said.

He felt his boner flinch when she said that. He had been crushing on this girl for so long over how strong her leadership skills were and how cute and feisty she was. Now he was feeling his stomach knot up as he realized that same girl he was afraid to flirt with was naked and calling him "daddy" while waiting for a spanking. He smacked her for every year, plus one to grow on and another for good luck. She sat up on his lap to give him a "thank you" kiss. He cringed with embarrassment as he felt her bare crotch rub right over his.

"I'm not stupid, I already knew you were probably hard by now." she laughed and rubbed a little more intensely.

"J-Jinx..." he sighed and grabbed her hips, afraid she would fall.

"What?" she smiled slyly and licked her lips.

She tried to pull his tee off, but he seemed to struggle a bit. "Oh, come on, loosen up." she said.

She leaned sideways right onto his chest and put his left hand on her tits again. She rubbed his hand up and down on her hard nipples and gave his earlobe a sneaky lick. It was getting harder to resist her and See-More was too distracted to realize she was unzipping his denim shorts and reaching into his boxers.

"J-Jinx!" he said when her hand caressed his cock.

"That's more like it." she cooed.

She pushed him back onto the bed and slid his clothes down so she could get down and lick his shaft. He grabbed the sheets and gasped. He had never experienced this before. Jinx was ticking off all of his sexual "firsts" in only an hour. She put her whole mouth over his head and began bobbing slowly, then fast. He started breathing heavy, and then she stopped. He was going to look up and see why his pleasure was stopped and then he saw her slip his dick into her wet slit. Just looking at it made him feel hot.

She started to ride, purring with pleasure. He grabbed her hips and had her keep going. She started to moan and slow down. He could feel her insides clench and the look on her face pushed him over the edge. He came right after she did. She collapsed beside him and they both tried to catch their breath. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, sweetie... let's play again sometime."

She fell asleep a minute later, so he got up and put his clothes back on. He took another look at her naked body as he covered her with her blanket and left. "Goodnight Jinx, happy birthday." he said and went back to his room so the guys wouldn't see them both leave her room the next morning.


	2. Workshop

The next morning, See-More got up and thought about how awkward things would be at breakfast. His first real crush stripped for him and took his virginity. He was hoping to keep it under the rug but Jinx was really open and flirty yesterday. Maybe he could talk to her and she would understand. He blinked in surprise when he saw her on the couch, resting her head on Mammoth's buff left arm and eating a plate of pancakes.

She had on a pretty purple apron. He didn't know she even owned such a thing, unless she started her stealing early this morning. He was disheartened to see her "warming up" to everyone else so quickly after last night, but didn't know what to do about it so he just went to the kitchen. There were some pancakes left for him. Billy wouldn't be back from his little trip until Tuesday, so there would actually be enough food for everyone at mealtimes. He tried to ignore Jinx as she walked by to toss her disposable dishes but then he realized that she was only wearing the apron and a pair of lacy panties in a matching shade of purple.

"Hey See-More, you like what you see?" Gizmo teased, noticing that he was turning red.

Jinx turned around and they locked eyes. She smiled and put her hands on the waistband of her underwear. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, do they bother you?" she asked.

He frowned and tried to be sarcastic. "Uh, yeah, why wouldn't it..."

Her response was to let them fall to the floor and stuff them in the apron pocket. "Glad I could help." she said and walked back to the couch like nothing was wrong with what she just did. Mammoth whistled as she walked past. Gizmo laughed as See-More got flustered and didn't feel like having breakfast after all.

See-More went to the training room to let off some steam. He thought about how angry and jealous he felt when he saw the love of his life act like taking his v-card the night before was just a side quest. His anger released as he did some target practice, and then his mind wandered to that night. He remembered seeing her naked body for the first time after a night of teasing cleavage and panty flashes. He could definitely still remember how awesome it felt when she switched from sucking his dick to riding it. The look in her eyes as pleasure rippled through her body made him remember that he still loved her. That was hard to think about.

He decided that he did enough and headed back up to take a shower when he noticed Jinx at the end of the hallway walking into Gizmo's workshop. She was still only wearing an apron. He walked up to the doorway but stayed out of sight and activated his still experimental x-ray vision with full color. It was working. He saw Gizmo tinkering with something and Jinx peering over his shoulder. "What's that?" she asked.

"New motherboard for this pile of snot I stole from PC Palace yesterday. It's not even worth stealing this crud anymore if I gotta build parts for it anyway." he said.

Jinx knocked something metal over and made her teammate lose his focus and drop his tools. "What are you doing you scuzz-muncher?" he growled.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I'll pick it up, I promise!" she said.

She immediately bent down. In that position the apron didn't cover most of her boobs and Gizmo immediately noticed. See-More knew she did this whole thing on purpose. She turned around to pick up more stuff behind her and show obvious things to Gizmo. He didn't say anything just stared.

"I think that's everything, I'm sorry, Giz." she said and looked pitiful to him.

"Uh. It's alright." he said and reluctantly turned around to get back to work.

His chair made him sit at her standing height, so she rested her chest on his back and put her arms around his waist. "Do you remember when it was just you, me, and Mammoth? Back in school?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." he said and fidgeted.

"You were better at being in charge than me back then. Those were the days." she sighed.

He gulped and nodded. See-More could tell Gizmo was trying to remember what he was doing. Jinx rested her head on his shoulder so that their cheeks touched and hugged him a little tighter. "You're awfully cute, you know." she said softly.

See-More could feel jealousy making his gut hurt. He watched as her hand traced his back and settled at his pants. She surprised both of them when she yanked the waistband of his underwear straight up and released it.

"Agh!" he shouted and then fell forward on his desk.

"That's payback for what you guys did in study hall!" she laughed.

Gizmo didn't think that was funny. He had knocked all of his carefully arranged pieces over. "Look what you made me do you stupid little _witch_!" he shouted. "Quit parading your ass around like a cum-guzzling slut and fuck off!"

Jinx's shoulders dropped and she looked hurt. See-More got angry when he saw that she was starting to cry. "I-I'm sorry..." she nearly whispered, "I just thought you were bored and might want to p-play..."

A few tears fell and Gizmo actually started to feel bad. See-More was about to run in and chew the guy out when Gizmo actually got her a tissue and stood on his spider legs at her height. "H-hey, I didn't mean to yell at you." he said.

She wiped her face with the tissue. "A-Am I being an annoying slut?" she asked.

"N-No! No, I didn't mean that. I was just kind of pissed off... I guess it is kind of revenge though."

She walked up and leaned into him to make him hug her. It was awkward because he didn't really like being all touchy-feely with his friends. He patted her back a little. She returned the hug for a second and then looked him in the eyes. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Nah." he said and awkwardly smiled because she was really close to his face.

She closed that gap and kissed his cheek. He blushed wildly and watched her reach behind her neck and undo the Velcro holding the top of her apron up. The fabric fell and hung over the sash around her waist, exposing her breasts to him. He stared with his mouth wide open. "So... can we play now?" she asked.

She gave him a second to realize what she had said and then pushed him back onto his chair. She grabbed the little pedal and pushed it back down to regular height. See-More felt himself get hard as she undid Gizmo's fly and set his dick free to stand up. She gave his shaft a slow lick from base to tip, then twirled her tongue around at the end. Gizmo wanted to push her off for a second but he couldn't do it when she put her whole mouth over him.

See-More flinched when he realized he was touching himself. He couldn't help it though. He watched Jinx's head bob up and down and heard Gizmo grunt and moan. Suddenly he put a hand on her head and pushed her up and down faster.

"Mmm... Mmm... Mmm..." she purred.

Gizmo grabbed her by the hair and pulled a bit. She squealed and sat up straighter, letting his cock slide between her breasts. "Can those spider things pick me up?" she asked.

"H-Huh?" Gizmo asked between labored breaths.

"Your spider legs," she cooed and stroked his dick with her hand, "I want you to pick me up with them and fuck me in the air, _hard._"

Gizmo smiled goofily with pleasure and let his dick decide that this was definitely a good idea. He used the spider legs to stand himself up, then activated something new he had been working on for a while. These arms were softer and made of a more flexible material. He planned on using them to carry things to steal or to be extra hands in combat, but this worked, too. He used them to grab her wrists and held her up in the air. She snickered as he grabbed the bow of her sash and let it come undone, causing the apron to fall to the floor in a pile.

The flexible arms grabbed her ankles and waist and positioned her right underneath him. He teased her by taking a minute to squeeze and fondle her boobs first. She sighed in pleasure as he gently pinched, licked, and sucked her nipples. He trailed down her chest and abdomen before rubbing her clit and feeling just how wet she had gotten. His flexible arms had basically pinned her so that she had to beg for him to give her release because she couldn't do anything to satisfy herself.

"G-Gizzy, please..." she whispered through hot breaths, "f-flip me over and _take me._"

See-More realized he was soaking his clothes with pre-cum but he didn't care. Something about being a spectator to this was just so emotionally attaching. The paradox of his pain at watching his love beg for another being a source of amazing pleasure, it was enthralling. He kept on watching as Gizmo flipped her over and pinned both her wrists above her head with the same arm. She was positioned so that her ass was pointed up in the air and her legs were spread apart, all in mid-air. Gizmo got closer and grabbed her hips, preparing to push in.

"Hah!" she jolted as he entered.

He started to establish a rhythm. The sound of his groin smacking against her buttocks only brought See-More closer to cumming himself. His vision started glitching out as his gear wasn't equipped to function while his body was in a state like this. Jinx loudly moaned and begged Gizmo to thrust harder and faster, clearly not caring who heard through the open doorway. Gizmo obviously obliged, even giving her ass a sexy slap once in a while.

He noticed that one of the arms reached into a backpack of Gizmo's and grabbed something. Gizmo laid his entire short self down onto her back and reached up, barely able to grasp her breasts. He roughly ran the nipples between his thumb and index fingers. With the extra stimulation he finally set her over the edge and her entire body tensed up. She let out a long sigh as every muscle in her relaxed. Gizmo pulled out, cumming on her thighs. His flexible arm revealed it had been holding a pair of Gizmo's tighty whities and quickly slipped them up Jinx's legs. It was a snug fit, but it worked. With the help of the other arms, he returned the wedgie she'd given him earlier. See-More had still been stroking himself, but the sight of her face contorting in pleasure as the underwear went right between her ass cheeks and put pressure on her still throbbing clitoris made him cum.

"Ha, gotcha back. No revenge for you." Gizmo said in a tired voice, then let her go.

She landed gently on the floor and he retracted his spider legs so he sat in his chair, dick still out. Jinx didn't pull the wedgie out, but instead crawled over to Gizmo and got on her knees. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his lap. He stroked her hair. See-More quickly and quietly made his way to the stairs. No one used them since they got an elevator. When he made it to the floor his room was on, he made sure the coast was clear before running into his room and changing out of his soiled clothes.

He felt so many conflicting feelings. He was mad that Jinx had toyed with him like this. It made him feel betrayed. But he couldn't be mad long without remembering that he loved her, and she offered to "play" again sometime. He didn't want to yell at her and make her cry like earlier. He had an idea. She seemed to be into a lot of weird shit. Spanking, exhibition, wedgies... calling him "daddy." He would follow her around for a bit and make a list of all of those things. Aftwerwards, he would ask to play again, and blow her fucking mind. She would never want another man again.

And in the process, he'd get to see some hot shit go down.


End file.
